


Their Biggest Secret

by matters17793



Series: Albus and James Potter-Weasley - Brothers and Lovers [5]
Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Character, Coming Out, Gay Character, Gay Sex, LGBTQ, M/M, Oral Sex, Secrets, Sibling Incest, Threesome, Trans Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24792871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matters17793/pseuds/matters17793
Summary: Teddy and Scorpius have a great relationship, and want to add to it by involving James or Albus.What they don't know, is that a secret is being kept that could change everything.THIS WORK IS COMPLETE.
Relationships: Albus Severus Potter-Weasley/James Sirius Potter-Weasley, Albus Severus Potter-Weasley/Scorpius Malfoy-Lupin, Albus Severus Potter-Weasley/Scorpius Malfoy-Lupin/Teddy Malfoy-Lupin, Albus Severus Potter-Weasley/Teddy Malfoy-Lupin, James Sirius Potter-Weasley/Albus Severus Potter-Weasley, James Sirius Potter-Weasley/Albus Severus Potter-Weasley/Scorpius Malfoy-Lupin/Teddy Malfoy-Lupin, James Sirius Potter-Weasley/Scorpius Malfoy-Lupin, James Sirius Potter-Weasley/Scorpius Malfoy-Lupin/Teddy Malfoy-Lupin, James Sirius Potter-Weasley/Teddy Malfoy-Lupin, Scorpius Malfoy-Lupin/Albus Severus Potter-Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy-Lupin/James Sirius Potter-Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy-Lupin/Teddy Malfoy-Lupin, Teddy Malfoy-Lupin/Albus Severus Potter-Weasley, Teddy Malfoy-Lupin/James Sirius Potter-Weasley, Teddy Malfoy-Lupin/Scorpius Malfoy-Lupin, Teddy Malfoy-Lupin/Scorpius Malfoy-Lupin/Albus Severus Potter-Weasley, Teddy Malfoy-Lupin/Scorpius Malfoy-Lupin/Albus Severus Potter-Weasley/James Sirius Potter-Weasley, Teddy Malfoy-Lupin/Scorpius Malfoy-Lupin/James Sirius Potter-Weasley
Series: Albus and James Potter-Weasley - Brothers and Lovers [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750489
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. The Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea after looking back through some of my oneshots. I won't say exactly which ones as I don't want to give away the plot.
> 
> This work probably won't be very long, but we'll see.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before going to bed, Teddy suggests something to Scorpius.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy reading.

It was a surprise for Scorpius when he and Teddy became good friends. They came from different backgrounds, and didn't share much in common, but after taking some time to get to know one another, they realised that they could easily bond and be nice to each other. Ironically they both came out as bisexual to one another at the same time, further cementing their relationship.

Then Teddy asked him out, feeling that Scorpius was the most amazing person in the world. When Scorpius agreed, Teddy finally felt that he meant something, that his life was important and that filled him with all of the love he could ever need.

Through Teddy, Scorpius had become close to Albus and James. The Potter-Weasleys had surprisingly welcomed Scorpius with open arms, and it helped to make their lives much easier. It was a good time when Potter-Weasleys and Malfoys could co-exist without anything bad happening.

One evening before going to bed, Teddy and Scorpius were snuggled up in their gowns on the sofa. They had been relaxing by listening to calming music, whilst Teddy had enchanted a lamp to gradually turn different colours in tune to the sound.

"This is so perfect" Teddy stated "I never realised how much I loved you"

"You are so sweet" Scorpius reacted "And so protective, my life has been so much better since we began dating"

"I'm glad that Albus and James accept us too" Teddy continued "They are both great"

"That's true" Scorpius agreed "If we ever need help we know where to go"

They had a ritual of making love everyday just after lunch, and although they both loved it, they had previously discussed the possibility of Albus or James joining them. They were too strongly bonded together to cheat or prefer the other person, but they thought it might be a good idea to spice things up a bit.

"I still believe that we should have a threesome sometime, James is so hot" Teddy muttered.

"It would make things interesting, wouldn't it? Albus is very sweet" Scorpius concurred.

"What do you say we call them and suggest it?" Teddy posed.

"We waited so long, but I think we need to" Scorpius commented.

Smiling at his boyfriend, Teddy walked over to the phone and dialled James. He always felt happier speaking to James and Albus, having been so close to Harry. He wasn't left waiting, as James answered very promptly.

"Hello Teddy" James opened "What's up?"

"Hi James" Teddy replied "I was just wondering if you and Albus would be interested in coming over tomorrow morning"

"I think Albus and I would love that" James declared.

"Scorpius and I have some things we need to talk to you about" Teddy rejoined.

"We'll be their, no worries about that" James pledged.

"Swell, see you tomorrow then" Teddy uttered.

"See ya!" James beamed.

Scorpius had a look in his eyes that showed he was really excited. He held his arms out and Teddy returned to him, hugging Scorpius lovingly in his grip and enjoying the sensation of the body heat being shared between them.

"You know, this is going to be such a brilliant thing" Scorpius chuckled.

"All in good time babe, we need to get some sleep first" Teddy laughed.

Finally, they walked up to bed hand in hand, getting under the covers and holding each other, with Teddy spooning Scorpius protectively. After sharing a kiss, they fell asleep into a world of bliss, getting their energy level up to maximum for Albus and James.

Meanwhile, when James hung up the phone, he was happy, and so was Albus. They smiled at each other, as they were both very fond of Teddy and Scorpius, having been overjoyed when it was announced that they were going out.

"I wonder what they want to talk to us about Albus" James mused "Probably want to get married or something"

"Oh I hope James" Albus enthused "They are such a cute couple and deserve to be happy together"

"That is so true" James agreed.

"Well, we'll find out tomorrow" Albus said.

At that point, James thought about something that had been on his mind for the longest time. Knowing that they really should start being more open themselves, James wanted Albus to agree to one condition before they went to sleep.

"Albus I think it's about time we tell Teddy and Scorpius the truth" James explained "It's time for both of us to be honest"

"You're right James" Albus sighed "It's going to be tough I think, but whatever happens, we have each other, right?"

Instead of answering, James ruffled Albus' hair affectionately, before they went upstairs to get changed into their pyjamas. When Albus got into bed, there was only one thought that would not leave the room, how were they going to do this. James on the other hand, had a mind filled with excitement and self confidence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come soon!


	2. A Big Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Albus let Scorpius and Teddy in on their secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was interesting to write.

There was a bit of a breeze in the air the next morning to compliment the sun, as Teddy and Scorpius woke up happily. They weren't completely sure if Albus or James would agree with what they were about to propose, as it had the potential to be very awkward.

Teddy joined Scorpius in the front garden, enjoying the sunshine early before their day got too busy. As Teddy looked at his boyfriend, he couldn't help but remember how happy he was when they became a couple, a feeling that had only grown as the months had passed.

"So, today should be exciting" Scorpius opened.

"I agree, we could be in for so much fun" Teddy reacted.

"Do you think the Potter-Weasleys are going to go along with what we ask them?" Scorpius posed "What we are suggesting has the potential to offend them, don't you think?"

"I think it will all be fine" Teddy assured "Frankly, if neither of them want to have sex with us, then they are crazy. We are both hot"

They looked at each other in awe, as they often did, before getting dressed into some tight fitting clothing that showed off their curves. Teddy and Scorpius were happily thinking about what was going to happen, as they watched the clock, and wished that time would speed up slightly.

Back at the Potter-Weasleys, Albus and James were also getting ready for the day ahead. They were getting closer to revealing their secret, but that wasn't really the biggest concern that they had. Before they left their house, it was time for some last minute assurances.

"I had a terrible night last night" Albus stated "I had no sleep at all"

"I wasn't much better" James responded "But then again, I wasn't exactly tired"

"I'm nervous about telling them" Albus persisted.

"It will be fine, and we will be stronger for it" James pledged.

As James went out of the front door, there was a little reluctance from Albus, before also exiting their house. Using his wand, James locked the door and started walking, with Albus right beside, staying close to James to feel as much protection as possible.

Their arrival was prompt, having power walked all the way. They looked at each other, before pressing the door bell. Their heart rates were soaring, and their breath was getting faster as they waited for Teddy or Scorpius to answer.

When they heard the bell, Scorpius immediately shot up from his seat, feeling happy that Albus and James had arrived, before running up to the bedroom. Teddy's reaction was calmer, and he steadily walked to the front door. When he opened it, he saw how nervous the Potter-Weasleys were.

"Hi you" Teddy opened.

"Hey" James responded.

"Hello" Albus added.

"Come on, let's not waste time" Teddy enthused.

When they entered the house, Albus and James were surprised when Teddy led them upstairs. They got to Teddy's bedroom door, and saw Scorpius sat on the bed waiting for them. Not knowing what was going on, James and Albus were cautious.

"What's going on?" Albus wondered.

"We invited you here for a very special reason" Scorpius replied.

"And we're hoping that you will agree with it" Teddy affixed.

"Are you getting married? James posed.

"No, it's not that yet" Teddy replied "What we want is more... personal"

"Okay, what is it then?" Albus pressed.

Looking at each other, Teddy smiled at Scorpius, before giving him a signal to say what was on their mind. With Albus and James giving their full attention, Scorpius knew that he had a captive audience. As he felt his lust grow, Scorpius finally explained the plan.

"Teddy and I want you to be involved in our sex life" Scorpius declared.

"You're both great guys, and we would love to experience your bodies" Teddy continued "I bet you have a lovely penis James"

"And Albus, I reckon your penis is great too" Scorpius responded "Really great in fact"

"So, what do you think?" Teddy questioned

Silently, James and Albus started to panic, knowing that now they absolutely had to tell Scorpius and Teddy their secret. Not doing so would cause big problems if they agreed to join in. James was the one who revealed the secret.

"Look, we would love to, but" James sighed "There is something we have to tell you"

"I hope you don't hate us" Albus said "But dad gave us a hard time growing up"

"Why would he do that?" Teddy enquired.

"Because, whilst we look male, we are both female" James responded.

"Please don't hate us" Albus pleaded.

Processing the information, Scorpius and Teddy looked shocked at first, but then they remembered that James and Albus were still amazing people, were very fit and still very desirable. What they didn't know was why Harry gave them a hard time.

"And your dad gave you a hard time, for what reason?" Scorpius reacted.

"Because he wanted sons, and when I was born he was angry" James revealed "Then Albus came, and that was also cause for him to be furious so he made us grow up as boys rather than girls. It was so heartbreaking to experience, particularly when he said we couldn't have boyfriends"

"I didn't realise he could be sexist" Teddy commented "What an idiot"

"Fortunately, mum always loved us, and made dad go easy on Lily" Albus replied "He had taken us to a hospital, where we were treated so that our breasts wouldn't develop, and all of our female features would be removed, except our vaginas"

"This is shocking" Scorpius observed "But, I would still love to do you both"

"As would I" Teddy concurred "So, what do you say?"

"That would be grand for me" James agreed "But please, call me Jamina"

"And I look forward to my turn" Albus stated "Also, call me Albiya"

Feeling the greatest sense of relief at the support of their friends, Albiya and Jamina nodded enthusiastically, and felt happy for the first time in so many years. They no longer cared what their dad thought, because Teddy and Scorpius were going to show them the time of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are enjoying this story.
> 
> Things are about to get juicy.


	3. Jamina To Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After agreeing to Teddy and Scorpius' proposal, Jamina is the first one to have some fun with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be spread over 2 chapters.

Without even thinking about consequences, Teddy and Scorpius stripped naked using their wands. Their bodies were defined, with their arms being muscular and their abs being prominent. It was one of those moments where they felt in complete control.

"So, who wants us first?" Scorpius teased.

"Please let Jamina go first" Teddy pleaded.

Before getting undressed, Jamina invited Albiya over, before kissing her passionately. They had never kissed each other before, but the moment had called for it. Whilst their lips crashed together, Teddy and Scorpius watched, believing it to be one of the hottest things they had seen.

"As much as I'm enjoying this" Teddy interrupted "Jamina, get that sweet ass over here"

Feeling herself become horny, Jamina finally felt free to be herself. Scorpius and Teddy were sat down on the bed, with a gap between them. Patting the spot, Teddy invited Jamina to sit in between them, and when she did, the first thing that happened was a kiss with Teddy.

"You look so good together" Scorpius observed.

Trying not to start to quickly, Scorpius lowered his hand and pointed his finger, positioning it at the entrance to Jamina's pussy. It was already very moist, but in reality, Scorpius knew that he wasn't going to be the one who was going to insert his penis inside.

"Please baby, can you suck my dick?" Teddy requested.

"Of course I will sweetie" Jamina replied.

Whilst he watched, Scorpius removed his finger to allow Jamina to move, before rubbing the moisture of his hand and using it to stroke himself. He didn't miss anything, with his eyes focused firmly on Jamina and Teddy, as she began kissing the tip of his cock.

"That feels so brilliant" Teddy commented "You and Scorpius are so good at this"

"Oh thank you" Scorpius interjected.

Jamina began lowering her mouth around Teddy's shaft, feeling the veins against the inside of her mouth as she started to suck on his member. Teddy sat back and relaxed, enjoying the slow, sensual way that Jamina was worshipping him.

"You two are hot" Scorpius persisted "I bet you love the way my boyfriend's cock feels, don't you?"

Nodding, Jamina began increasing the speed that she bobbed on him. This was her first experience with a real penis, and she couldn't get enough of the big knob in her mouth. She felt Scorpius push on the back of her head, ensuring that she went all the way down to Teddy's balls.

"That's right, gag on it!" Teddy teased.

After a few moments, Jamina's throat relaxed and she stopped gagging, enabling Teddy to comfortably go all the way down the back of her throat without complaint. He began moving slightly to push back as far as he could go, before withdrawing to Jamina's disappointment.

"Is that all?" Jamina posed.

"No, I think it's time to go all the way" Teddy stated.

There was a change of position, as Jamina got on her hands and knees, with Teddy behind her and Scorpius in front of her mouth. Whilst Scorpius wasn't as big as Teddy, he was still pretty impressive, and Jamina willingly took his erection into her mouth.

"What are you waiting for Teddy?" Scorpius pressed "Show her who's in charge here"

"I'm going to Scorpius" Teddy assured "I hope you enjoy this"

After applying lubricant, Teddy used his hand to guide his penis towards her entrance. The moment he felt the walls of her pussy around the head, Teddy shuddered, feeling the lust grow in his body. Carefully, he pushed in, hearing a squelching sound.

"So hot and moist" Teddy commented.

"Make sure you give her everything" Scorpius encouraged.

Starting slowly, Teddy began thrusting in and out of Jamina's clit, listening to the muffled moans that were coming from her mouth. He began picking up the pace, gaining confidence from the fact that Jamina was pushing back towards him.

"This is going to be over soon" Teddy panted "I can't hold it in"

"Who said you had to?" Scorpius reacted "Let it off when you are ready"

This gave him all of the assurance that he needed, as Teddy then sped up so that he was going really fast. Jamina couldn't help but feel herself get close, but with a few more thrusts, she couldn't stop. Her pussy contracted around his dick, covering the shaft with her juices as she experienced her orgasm.

"That's what I needed to feel" Teddy declared "Here I go"

His body couldn't hold back anything anymore, and with a final thrust, he shot his load of semen deep inside Jamina. He kept moving to make sure he was fully drained, prompting Jamina to take her mouth off of Scorpius' cock to turn back and look at Teddy.

"I've never had semen inside me before" Jamina observed.

"Well, you have now" Teddy chuckled.

"I should point out, neither of us can get pregnant, so don't feel restricted" James revealed.

"Oh, that's okay" Teddy reacted.

As much as the experience had been great to watch, Scorpius wanted to try something different before he and Teddy took care of Albiya. Feeling a little awkward to suggest it in front of the girls, he tried not to make himself sound silly.

"Teddy?" Scorpius began.

"Yes Scorpius?" Teddy rejoined.

"Can you fuck me before we do Albiya?" Scorpius asked "Because I want to feel you first"

"Of course I can" Teddy answered "I'd do anything for you"

Getting onto his back, Scorpius put his legs up to reveal his hole for Teddy. Despite the fact that he had only just climaxed, Teddy was still erect, and happily inserted his cock into his boyfriend's ass. The warmth felt comforting, immediately moving very quickly.

"It has to be quick, as Albiya needs a good time too" Scorpius moaned.

"That's fine with me babe" Teddy reacted.

As he lifted Scorpius' legs onto his shoulders, Teddy felt even more powerful and happily enjoyed the ease with which he could move in and out of his boyfriend. He couldn't control himself anymore, shooting another load, this time into Scorpius's hole. It wasn't as much as his previous orgasm, but that was okay.

"Sorry it wasn't too much" Teddy apologised.

"Don't worry, I have to return the favour to you yet" Scorpius declared.

They kissed each other, with Scorpius really looking forward to reaching his own orgasm. He decided to let Teddy have a short break before getting his chance to dominate his boyfriend. Meanwhile, Albiya waited patiently, knowing she was in for a good time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the last.


	4. Albiya To Finish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once Scorpius has finished with Teddy, they show Albiya a good time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of this work.

After giving Teddy a quick rest, Scorpius was more than determined to do him. He felt power come over him, as he lay down on the bed once more, and dragged Teddy on top of him. Their bodies being so close, gave them a pleasant and warm feeling.

"You know what I want" Scorpius teased "Let's get it on"

"I love it when you seduce me like this" Teddy replied "Let's go"

After lifting Scorpius' dick up, Teddy directed it into his hole and then lowered himself until Scorpius was completely inside him. Grabbing his boyfriend's hips, Scorpius began bouncing Teddy on his cock, feeling the tight hole around him.

"You should let me do this more often" Scorpius suggested.

"I think that would be great" Teddy concurred.

There was nothing that Scorpius could do to prevent his orgasm, as he groaned before shooting a jet of sperm into Teddy's hole. He enjoyed the expression that was on Teddy's face at that point, as it made him feel a sense of achievement.

As he lay down next to Scorpius, Teddy knew that although Jamina and Albiya were great, Scorpius was his one and only. When there was a moment of silence, Scorpius passionately kissed his boyfriend, caressing his face lovingly before parting.

"You know, you are my life" Teddy declared.

"And you are mine too" Scorpius reacted.

"If you don't mind" Albiya interrupted "Can I have some fun now?"

"Oh sorry Albiya" Scorpius apologised.

"Let us get ready" Teddy requested.

Whilst Albiya watched, Scorpius and Teddy wiped the sweat off of their bodies and caught their breath, before signalling for her to join them. She smiled, walking over to the bed and climbing on top of Scorpius, who once again lay down. She leaned down and kissed him, feeling his muscles rub against her body.

"You are certainly up for it" Teddy chuckled "I think Scorpius is going to like this"

Pulling her head up, Albiya slid down Scorpius' body, until her mouth was by his penis. She couldn't wait to feel it inside her, but also believed that it would be better if she didn't rush into anything. Jamina was there to guide her.

"Stroke him" Jamina called "It'll get him ready for what's next"

"Okay" Albiya responded "I will"

As she wrapped her hand around Scorpius' dick, Albiya felt herself become moist, imagining what it would be like for Scorpius to be inside her. It made her mouth water, and she dribbled on his penis without meaning to.

"Whoops!" Albiya exclaimed.

"Don't worry, just put me in your mouth" Scorpius suggested.

As Albiya took Scorpius' penis into her mouth, Teddy began rubbing himself, enjoying the rather slow, seductive way that she was going about it. There was no doubt that Scorpius was enjoying it, as he chuckled at the touch.

"I love that feeling!" Scorpius beamed.

"It looks like you are enjoying it" Teddy chuckled.

"I think it's going to be great to know what her pussy feels like" Scorpius stated.

Teddy decided to tease Albiya a bit, pushing his finger into her pussy and moving around until he found her g-spot. When he located it, she let out a loud screech, which made Scorpius' dick throb in anticipation of exploring her further.

"I can tell you, it feels very pleasant" Teddy complimented.

"The time for action is now" Scorpius observed.

He pulled Albiya off of his dick, and pulled her up towards his face. As they looked into each other's eyes, there was an unmistakable feeling of lust. Jamiya watched intently, as Albiya lowered her pussy around Scorpius' throbbing cock.

"God, that's huge!" Albiya moaned "I don't want you to ever take it out!"

"I'm glad you like it" Scorpius reacted.

"Let me enhance the experience for you" Teddy offered.

Teddy knelt down between Scorpius' legs, and positioned himself so that he was inside Albiya's ass. It was round and jiggly, and most of all smooth. The feeling sent him into a slight trance, before he got back to being in control.

It was at that point that Albiya realised she needed to do all of the work. With this in mind, she happily began moving back and forth, simultaneously feeling Teddy and Scorpius moving around inside her, and feeling the full force of their dominance.

"My, I needed this so much" Albiya panted "It makes me feel like I'm doing a good job"

"Trust me, you are" Scorpius assured "That pussy feels so good around my cock, that I am happy you are the only girl I've ever been inside"

"When you two are quite finished" Teddy interjected "Let us all enjoy the sensual feeling of passion"

Reacting to what Teddy said, Albiya decided to tease them a little bit by not moving. This caused Scorpius and Teddy to get a bit frustrated, but then they took the initiative as Scorpius starting thrusting deep inside her clit, whilst Teddy stayed still for a bit longer.

"Aren't you going to please my ass?" Albiya wondered.

"Do you deserve it?" Teddy teased.

"You know I do!" Albiya insisted.

Unable to resist any longer, Teddy began thrusting in and out of Albiya's ass, enjoying the way it gripped him securely. He didn't feel completely overwhelmed, because truly, the only hole he wanted was Scorpius', but he had to do this to make Scorpius happy.

"I can't last any more!" Albiya screamed.

Scorpius felt Albiya, as the walls of her pussy tightened around his shaft and coated him thoroughly with her orgasm. Teddy withdrew, not feeling able to have yet another orgasm, but satisfied that he had helped Albiya have hers.

"That cleaned me out" Albiya chuckled "But I need your seed Scorpius"

"It's your lucky moment" Scorpius rejoined "Here you go"

As he thrust into her, Scorpius pushed all the way, releasing his semen into her pussy and fully feeling all of his orgasm. They had been so snugly put together, that Teddy had to help Albiya get off of Scorpius, and then returned to kissing his boyfriend.

"So, now that we've done this, I have a question" Teddy said.

"What is it?" Scorpius pressed.

"Was this worth it?" Teddy enquired.

"Absolutely, it made me know that you are my number one" Scorpius declared.

"You two are sweet, but I think we would be wise to leave you to it" Jamina stated.

"I agree, we love having you inside us, but you two belong together" Albiya concurred.

"Thank you for doing this for us" Teddy rejoined.

"It was so much fun" Scorpius affixed.

They smiled at each other, as all four of them got dressed once more. Albiya and James left after giving Teddy and Scorpius a hug, but then they boyfriends were left alone. They gazed happily into each other's eyes for several seconds.

"I love you so much" Scorpius pledged "My hunky boyfriend"

"You are my cute soulmate" Teddy complimented "And I love you with all of my heart"

They shared a big kiss with each other, letting their tongues explore each other's mouths, before going into their kitchen to have a drink and something to eat. They felt like there was nothing that could stop them, pledging their lives to each other, and only each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed.


	5. The End

This concludes this book.

I really hope you have enjoyed it.


	6. Thank You

I just wanted to say a big thank you to everyone who has read, commented and left kudos on this book.

I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

**Author's Note:**

> The End.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
